1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collective output system, a collective output method and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen sharing systems have been developed in which the same content is displayed on multiple information processing devices and operations on the displayed content can be shared (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872). Such a screen sharing system makes it possible to switch the content displayed on many information processing devices at the same time with an input operation performed on just one of the information processing devices.
There are conventional performances (referred to as a card stunt) in which, in large stadiums, etc., the audience in their seats change the content of their cards in synchronization with each other to create a given figure with many cards. Because it is possible to create a figure using all of the audience seats, for example, support at a game can be effectively given. Furthermore, because it is possible to create a huge figure with all of the audience seats, a TV audience can easily recognize the figure when the game is broadcast on TV.
The information that can be displayed with the cards that are used at such a card stunt is limited and it is difficult to make a variety of expressions. Furthermore, at a card stunt, when changing from one displayed figure to another, it is necessary for the people who have the cards to move the cards in accordance with some signal and it is difficult to synchronize the actions of the audience. For this reason, it is difficult to switch the figure quickly at a card stunt.
In contrast, the technology according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872 makes it easy to synchronize switching of many images, which in turn makes it easy to quickly switch the displayed content in sequence. Furthermore, according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872, images are displayed with information processing devices so that many more images can be switched and displayed. However, because common content is displayed across many information processing devices according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108872, there is a problem in that it is difficult to use the technology at card stunts, etc.
In view of the above-described circumstances, there is a need to allow each of a large number of information processing devices to output each part of the content in cooperation with the other information processing devices to create the complete content.